1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drain opener and more particularly to a drain opener of the soluble metal hydroxide type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, drain openers consisted of four basic types: (1) inhibited sulfuric acid; (2) sodium or potassium hydroxide solutions; (3) sodium or potassium hydroxide with available chlorine such as sodium or calcium hypochlorite; and (4) sodium or potassium hydroxide pellets or flakes with flaked, chipped or powdered aluminum.
The sulfuric acid type was considered the best from the standpoint of overall efficiency. It had the ability to react with most types of organic obstructions quickly. However, its major disadvantage was its great danger of causing permanent injury if not properly used.
The sodium or potassium hydroxide types, whether liquid or dry, (No. 2, above), or when mixed with aluminum (No. 4, above), were effective against grease and greasy soil type clogs but had little effectiveness towards hair, paper, or fabric, quite often found in clogged systems.
The alkali-hypochlorite salt type (No. 3, above), degraded fibrous materials. Unfortunately, the chlorination and subsequent degradation was very slow, requiring a number of hours for dissolution to take place.